Fate Stay Night Gamer Idea
by Tricky Remix
Summary: This is the ground work stats and skills for an SI/OC in the body of Shirou Emiya. This is for any writer who feels like writing a Fate Stay Night/Gamer. This is just some ideas that anyone could take to write a good Fate/Gamer story.


**Fate Stay Night/Gamer**

The idea is a SI/OC is reincarnated into the body of Shirou Emiya just as Kiritsugu saves him. The SI/OC should have knowledge on Anime and Video Games in order use the system The Gamer correctly. No SI/OC who are edgy and/or Angst. Please write them as a functioning Human being. Here are the basic stats that SI/OC/Shirou can start off with:

**Name: Shirou Emiya**

**LV: 1**

**Experience Points: 0/100 EXP**

**Health: 100/100 HP Reg: 1% (+1%) per minute**

**Mana: 235/235 MP Reg: 1% per minute**

**Magic Circuit: 27 (low quality)**

**Title: Ashen One (25% fire resistance)**

**Perks: None**

**Strength: 5**

**Agility: 5**

**Endurance: 5**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Wisdom: 5**

**Luck: 5**

**Points: 5**

**Perk Points: 0**

**Money: 0**

This is the explanation for these stats:

**Health points or HP is your life force if it drops to zero you will die. The amount of END you have determines the amount of health you have and your HP recovery rate.**

**Mana points or MP is the amount of mana you contain. The amount of INT and MC will determine the amount of MP you have.**

**Magic Circuits or MC are a magus source of power, the more circuits one has the more power is at their disposal. The quality further enhances the amount of mana each circuit can hold increasing a magus power. Cannot be increased unless through special actions or events.**

**Titles are temporary enhancements that are gained through actions or events of significant impact. Only three Titles may be equipped.**

**Perks are permanent boosts that stack with other status and may boost your abilities or actions, can only gained through perk selection or special action/events.**

**Strength or STR is how much you can lift or hit, can be increased through points or training.**

**Agility or AGI is how fast you can move, balance, hand-eye coordination, and reflexes.**

**Endurance or END is how much punishment you can withstand. Endurance also affect how many HP you have available and your HP recovery rate.**

**Intelligence or INT is the amount of knowledge you have and the speed at which you learn. Intelligence also affects how many MP you have available.**

**Wisdom or WIS is the amount of mana you recover, make connections of information available, and the ability to choose the best outcome in any situation.**

**Luck or LUK is how much your chances increase in any and all situations, also increases the amount of money and quality in drops along with the chance of rare encounters or events.**

These are the skills that SI/OC/Shirou starts out with:

**Passive Skills:**

**Gamer's Body LV: MAX**

**Allows the Gamer's body to live life as a video game and regenerate like a video game character does.**

**Gamer's Mind LV: Max**

**Allows the Gamer to have a calm and clear mind. Gamer is immune to all negative psychological effects.**

**Element: Sword LV: MAX**

**The Gamer's Element allows the gamer a 500% EXP gain in any sword/blade related skill or project. Anything that doesn't involve a sword or blade suffers a 20% decrease effectiveness and execution.**

**Origin: Sword LV: MAX**

**The Gamer's Origin allows the gamer a 500% EXP gain in any sword/blade related skill or project. Anything that doesn't involve a sword or blade suffers a 20% decrease effectiveness and execution.**

**Sword Incarnate LV: MAX**

**The Gamer's dual Element/Origin allows the gamer a 1000% EXP gain in any sword/blade related skill or project. Anything that doesn't involve a sword or blade suffers a 50% decrease effectiveness and execution.**

**Avalon: The Ever Distant Utopia LV: 1**

**The sheath of King Arthur's Excalibur allows a passive HP recovery of 1% per minute at its current level. WARNING: Only King Arthur can use Avalon's true potential. The Gamer is locked from Avalon (Active). Avalon (Active) may be unlocked by the Gamer if requirements are met. **

**Unlimited Blade Works (Passive/Active) LV: 1**

**Reality Marble that contains all swords, weapons, and armaments that the Gamer has seen and cataloged. Passive: All blades, weapons and armaments seen by the Gamer will be added to UBW regardless of level. Active: Bring Reality Marble: UBW into the world allowing the all blades, weapons and armaments to be used without a tracing cost. Note: the act of storing and tracing blades, weapons and armaments will lvl UBW.**

**Recommended Skills:**

**Projection (Trace Version) LV: 1**

**The personal variation of Gradation Air used by Shirou Emiya. Allows the Gamer to replicate an item with its special ability and any skill the owner used with the item. Note: due to UBW only blades, weapons and armaments may be replicated with its special ability and the skill the owners. At this lvl only weapons of Rank: D- may be traced.**

Note: The Gamer can train their stats so their strength is not limited to their lvl. The Skills Element: Sword, Origin: Sword, and Sword Incarnate stack so the gain should be a 2000% exp gain in any sword/blade related skill or project. Anything that doesn't involve a sword/blade suffers a 90% decrease in exp gain. Exploiting this should be at the front of writer's minds. This is a SI/OC in the Type Moon universe so writers should come up with some clever use of game mechanics to combat with the enemies seeing how they tend to be OP to normal humans.

Recommend: The Holy Grail War should ONLY have 7 servants. The SI/OC/Shirou's servant should always be Saber: Artoria Pendragon(Look to Passive: Avalon for reasoning to this recommendation). Please do not add any OC or have crossover characters. Any pairing is fine. This idea is available to anyone who wishes to write it. There are not that many Fate/Gamer Fanfic out there and thought that this set up might spark some great stories. I hope that this leads to some great Fate fanfic.


End file.
